Derrick Arden
Derrick Arden (デリック・アーデン, Derikku Āden) was a fifth-year student at Weston College. He is the son of Queen Victoria's cousin, Duke Clemens. Character Outline Derrick is a young man with short light-colored hair and thick eyebrows. He dresses in the traditional school uniform. Derrick is the heir to a famous marquis house and as such was sorted into Scarlet Fox. He is known to be extremely admirable and reliable; he is described as a man with a cheerful personality and overflowing talent, so much that he was considered "dazzling" by other students. Derrick is the captain of his local cricket team, and can allegedly write outstanding poetry like a genius. He embroiders like a true craftsman, and he always gets high marks on his reports. Overall, Derrick is the very epitome of an excellent student.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, pages 10-11 However, it is revealed that secretly, Derrick is a scandalous, disgraceful fellow. For the entire four years he has been at Weston College, he, along with his group of four friends, takes others' talents through despicable means and uses them to make themselves shine. His dazzling results turn out to be fake in this way. He also cunningly bribes the vice headmaster to overlook his wrongdoings. All this is a result of being forced to attend Weston, as opposed to attending of his own volition.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, pages 18-25 Derrick additionally wanted to be prefect the year following his discovery by the prefects. This is confirmed from the cinematic record of his projected future that Undertaker had attached to the end of his cinematic record on top of his efforts to become Edgar Redmond's fag and to construct his facade as an outstanding student. Further aspirations are relatively standard for a person of his standing, including graduation, wooing and marrying an unspecified upper-class lady, and succeeding his father to the post of Duke Clemens when he has already had a child of his own. History As stated by Queen Victoria, Derrick was a fifth-year student at Weston College who had consecutively sent letters home every day. However since last summer vacation, he had refused to return home. Derrick was firmly resolved with that decision, even after his mother contacted the dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 13 Derrick was originally Edgar Redmond's fag,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, page 19 but allegedly transferred to the Purple House later.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 27 Through a poem delivered by one of his victims, the prefects discover that Derrick cheated by bullying and using other students for the four years he attended the school to fabricate his talents and skills. Once he was caught by the prefects, he showed his true intention and was even less worried about the punishment as he had already bribed the vice headmaster with a wine bottle that the prefects confiscated before. However, once Herman Greenhill heard Derrick say that he will become a prefect in the following year, he murdered him, his friends, and the vice principal, with the other prefects covering for him to protect the tradition of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 18-32 Given the sudden nature of Derrick's death on the night he was discovered, it is likely that the prefects set up his transfer to Purple House to hide his presence within the school. Edgar had then met up with Rian Stoker through his uncle and they formed a contract to resurrect Derrick. Consequently, Undertaker turned Derrick into a Bizarre Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 20-24 Plot Public School Arc Derrick is one of the few students at Weston College who are refusing to come home, causing his father's depression and Queen Victoria to worry about his well-being. Thus, she sends Ciel Phantomhive to investigate the matter as she wishes for everyone close to her to be able to be carefree this Easter season as well. During the Midnight Tea Party, Ciel confronts the headmaster and the P4 about Derrick. After proposing to call the Scotland Yard, Johann Agares, the vice principal of Weston College, says that it will not be necessary. A smiling Derrick then steps out of a door in the back of the room, announcing that the place smells of tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 81, page 33 Derrick approaches Herman and bites his right arm. Edward kicks him away, and seeing the strange marks on his forehead, Ciel realizes that Derrick is a Bizarre Doll. Upon Ciel's order, Sebastian Michaelis restrains Derrick by wrapping him with the tablecloth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, pages 5-12 Trivia * The only phrase Derrick is able to say is how the tea smells good.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, page 4 This may be his last words, just proceeding his death. It can be inferred from this that Derrick is an upgraded version of the Bizarre Doll, as previous versions had speech impediments and that the deceased will repeat their last words after they have been converted. References Navigation pl:Derrick Arden ru:Деррик Арден es:Derrick Arden pt-br:Derrick Arden it:Derrick Arden Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Bizarre Dolls Category:Public School Arc Category:Male characters